1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is a flat panel display, may include two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display is a display device which rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light.
In order to increase a response speed of the liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules may be initially aligned so as to have pre-tilts. For example, a pre-polymer polymerized by light, e.g., ultraviolet light, may be used to provide pre-tilts to the liquid crystal molecules, and voltage having a desired magnitude is applied to the field generating electrode. In such an initial alignment method, when the voltage is applied to the field generating electrode through a common voltage applying unit and a data driving circuit unit disposed outside of the display area in which the plurality of pixels is formed, after a common voltage is applied to the common electrode and a data voltage having a predetermined magnitude is applied to the pixel electrode, the common electrode and the pixel electrode are floated and then the liquid crystal layer is exposed.